


Running Away with the Circus?

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Title says it all!Cordelia is captivated by a tall, blonde performer in the circus.





	

Cordelia Goode had thought about running away for years…

What should have been a kind and loving home for a teenager was still nothing more than a derelict deprivation of comfort and joy; for in its place was resentment and hatred, tension as thick as the ice cap had settled in the house where she stayed with her mother, now a young woman and fighting so incredibly hard to leave.

She swore in her mind that this time she’d do it, leave in the dead of night, never look back and never return to the house that had been her cage, her prison for twenty years. She had sworn the exact same promise to herself at least eight times now, and for eight times, Cordelia had always felt a surge of fear overcome her, worry and dread seeping through her body that always made her turn around, go back upstairs and go to back to bed, as if her troubles would vanish in the morning.

In the mornings, however, she always regretted not unlocking the front door, not fleeing through the shadows of the streets, for she was stuck another day under the strict rule of her mother.

But tonight, Cordelia was adamant that she was going to leave, leave for good. And it didn’t matter if she was as stupid and pathetic as her mother told her she was day in and day out; it didn’t matter that she hadn’t fully figured out where to go, maybe with Myrtle? But she was (however unfortunate) a Goode. She could make her way around the world that her mother had never prepared her for.

It was late evening, the golden sun was just kissing the horizon and a paradise of oranges, pinks and reds laced across the sky like watercolour art. It was rare for her to see true beauty, but Cordelia was too hurt, too broken to appreciate it; as if Fiona had cast her own life-long misery onto her daughter, creating a beautiful shell with just sadness inside of her.

She turned the collar up on her thick, black coat, nestled inside the warmth of the material as her hands dug into her pockets whilst she walked. Cordelia had no destination in mind, but as long as she was out of that mad house it didn’t really matter to her where she ended up. Having walked for what felt like a half hour, the woman paused at a junction, considering which way to go, then she glanced up to a poster that had been glued to the brick wall by her side.

The poster was red with cartoon acrobatics an act lining the sides, in the centre of the paper in thick yellow font read the words: _Papa Legbas stupendous travelling circus. Showing tonight only_. And underneath in smaller text lined that very date and time.

It felt like fate had led her here and Cordelia bit back a grin, perhaps the world was on her side trying to get her far away from her mother…if she went to this circus, night would have long since fallen by the time she got home, then she could grab her bags and go, just like that. And Cordelia Goode had never been to a circus before…

Her decision had already been made for her as her feet already walked away without any prompt from her brain.

 

* * *

 

The circus tent was huge, stripes of white and red streaming all the way down to the grass-covered ground. Cordelia felt her stomach churn ever-so-slightly at the instantaneous aroma of buttered popcorn and candyfloss at two separate stalls either side of the second entrance where the ring opened up to the stands circling the platform. There was an enthralling music playing over the speakers, the upbeat rhythm bringing a smile to everybody’s lips. The stands were cast in shadow, rows of benches and chairs set precisely in place whilst the platform was covered over in red material, probably waterproof, and bright lights of gold, pink, green and blue alternated across the area, giving Cordelia a thrill already, even though nothing had happened yet.

She slid her way onto one of the front benches as other people began to file in, until the tent was buzzing with chatter and little shrieks of laughter from children. Cordelia folded up her coat, leaving it on her lap as she bit the smile back from her soft lips. The woman had never been to a circus before in her life… well, was she really expecting Fiona to take her? Anyway, it was better late than never, correct?

Suddenly the music grew louder, the lights faded, and all the voices went quiet as Cordelia’s breath caught in the back of her throat. A man came forward, the ringleader, a black man with a white skull painted on his face. His hair hung in dreadlocks and he wore a black suit and top hat with a red and white jacket.

“Ladies and gentlemen…. I welcome you all to Papa Legbas Stupendous Travelling Circus. I wish you the grandest of evenings, let your mind be blown” His accent was almost French, slurring on certain letters, especially the ‘w’s. Legba was wearing red contact lenses and already, Cordelia was fidgeting almost excitedly in her seat.

The music began again and the spotlight whizzed into action. Goode was captivated by each and every act, the slim redhead contortionist, the strongman, the sword-swallower; there was a brunette illusionist and a woman who could charm a snake; there was a double act on high-wire trapeze, and two other girls who were practically reading minds.

The time had drifted on, and Cordelia knew the show would be closing soon, and she felt almost scared to have to go home just to leave again without a second notice. Worry creeped its way up her spine and her dark gaze fell to the floor. It was only when the music started loudly was she pulled out of her daze and towards the platform where a gorgeous, young blonde stood dead centre.

In her hands were at least seven silver balls… and the way she moved, throwing and catching, all so quickly made Cordelia lose her breath. The performer was talented clearly, tossing, turning, whilst in the middle of acrobatics…. It was impossibly wonderful and she never dropped a ball.

The girl was wearing a small silver leotard that was covered in attention capturing sparkles. The attire had long arms that slid down to the performers wrists and a skirt that only hung down one side and still barely caressed her thigh. The back was open, revealing a large expanse of smooth skin and it clung to her waist, showing off her lovely figure.

Her face was young without one blemish to mar its perfectly marble-smooth complexion and despite the golden spotlight bathing her, the girl seemed completely pale. She was tall and lean; her shoulders elegantly refined and she held her noble head high with a lingering air of confidence. The performers hair was tied back in a thick ponytail of lush blonde curls and her jaw was set determinedly, but what Cordelia found most intriguing about the tall juggler were her eyes.

Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and just as blue. It was as if she had glitter, or sparkles dancing in her iris’ to cast such an intricate gleam in her focused gaze. It was her eyes that Cordelia found herself watching more than the act itself; how quick they darted, how attentive she stared... They were beautiful.

She heard a short gasp from the audience and shook herself back to reality. The girl had a challenging smile upon her rose lips, but instead of juggling with balls in her hands, she was now tossing knives, catching them by handle and blade in a high arc above her head.

Cordelia almost couldn’t watch. She had caught three knives in her left, a further three in her right and cartwheeled just as the seventh blade came right for her. Another heavy gasp arose and the older womans heart stopped. The performer was standing on her hands and holding the final blade with her feet. Applause filled her ears and Goode was quick to join in, even whistling loudly.

She sat back down after cheering wildly, and only stopped when the performer had taken her well-earnt bow. Cordelia was still so captivated, that she didn’t even notice Legbas closing speech, nor that slowly, people began to exit the tent, while she sat on the bench unmoving and lost in her own little world that contained the blonde beauty.

 

“Thinkin’ of runnin’ away with the circus?” a sweet heavily accented voice inquired behind her, and Cordelia jumped, spinning on the bench to look up to the curly-blonde girl she had spent the whole act staring at. “My apologies, Ma’am didn’ mean ta frighten ya,” She had changed from her silver leotard and now stood in respectable black leggings and a short-sleeved maroon blouse. Her hair was left down, flowing in a thick golden river down her shoulders. The performer stood bare-foot, as if she was comfortable enough like the tent was her home. To be honest, she was lucky to still have feet, that knife could have caused some serious damage!

“It’s alright, and please, it’s just Cordelia,” The girl climbed over the chair and promptly sat down beside her with a smile plastered on her pink lips as she trained those sapphire blue eyes on the other woman.

“Well then _, jus’_ Cordelia, what’re ya doin’ here?” she inquired, pushing her thick, unruly curls behind her ear as her elbows came to rest on her knees, all the while smiling at the other woman as if she was glad to have some new company.

“Same as everybody else” Cordelia responded, unable to hide the grin that was forming on her own lips. Gosh this girl was contagious. The performer let loose a soft melodic laugh as if she knew what the other was thinking, but instead she just gestured to the stands that were all empty except for the two of them sitting side-by-side. The older blonde blushed, a rose hue rendering her cheeks almost immediately, “Oh my, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise everyone had left! I’ll go,”

The blue-eyed girl shook her head instantly, laughing the matter off as she lightly grabbed hold of Cordelia’s wrist, preventing her from going just yet. “Hey, don’ rush off, it’s okay. What d’ya think of the performance?” The woman sat back down, almost pleased that the girl wanted her to stay.

“It was amazing, you… you were brilliant!” She candidly admitted, nodding her head in response, and those wide blue eyes lit up with genuine delight, as if Cordelia had told the girl she was going to Disneyland or something. The reaction made Goode smile too, how could anyone look so happy?

“Cheers darlin’! Though I’ll let ya in on a secret, tonight was my firs’ time with anythin’ sharp an’ pointy, I was scared ta death I was gonna kill m’self!” she whispered, almost nudging into Cordelia’s side, and the woman gasped, facing her… she could have _actually_ killed herself!

“Really? But you looked so calm! I’m glad that you’re still alive though” _I’m glad you’re still alive? I’m glad you’re still alive? What kind of dumb statement was that? Get a grip Cordelia!_ The woman mentally berated herself, just offering an awkward smile alongside her words.

“Ya know… most people are watchin’ the knives, not my face, but thanks… I’m glad I’m still alive too” The performer nodded curtly with a beam that lit up her whole face.

Cordelia blushed again, the redness now highlighting the tips of her ears as well, only now realising how close they were sitting together, legs ever so slightly bushing, it sent delightful tingles up her spine. “I never got your name,”

The curly-blonde looked across to her, and if it was possible her smile widened. “I’m Misty Day” She even held out her hand in a playfully dramatic way which Cordelia promptly shook, and glanced up to the girl who was studying her closely. “There any reason ya here all on ya own?”

“Jus that reason, I am ‘all on my own’, besides my mother, but she’s… not anything like a mother.” She could see Misty watching her, prompting a continuation and the older woman sighed gently, “She likes to remind me how pathetic I am, I can’t do anything, and she’s right Misty, I was even thinking of running away, but I’m too stupid to even do that properly,”

She heard her new friend gasp and instantly felt bad for burdening the younger blonde with her issue, but Misty didn’t start complaining about it like she had expected.

“Hey, don’t ya dare think ‘bout yaself like that!” She gazed up into blue eyes that were now narrowed ever-so-slightly in concern… she was serious, and Cordelia felt her heart warming instantly. Was it possible that the beautiful blonde cared somewhat about a complete stranger? “Ya gotta quieten those voices in ya head, Dee, I mean it… I do it all the time” Dee? That was new… it was cute. She liked it.

“How?” Cordelia inquired, her brow raising softly and Misty grinned, shuffling even closer so that from the knees to their hips they were in full contact.

“Well where some people have drugs, an’ some have alcohol, I have performin’. I feel drunk on the attention and exhilaration. The fact that I can make people smile, or at least entertain ‘em… It makes me feel important.” The accented blonde confessed with an easy smile before softly clapping her palms on her knees and standing up. Glancing down at wide chocolate eyes, Misty held out her hand for the woman, “Come on, I’m taking ya back-stage ta meet my family,”

“We’re on a family-meeting basis already?” Cordelia smirked slightly, causing a wonderful laugh to escape the girl’s cherry-rendered lips, but still she took her hand that felt wonderfully warm and soft in her own.

 

“Papa! I want ya ta meet Miss Cordelia,” Misty shouted as she flung back the curtain, showing off her new friend to everyone who was backstage, removing make-up, and most had changed into respectable clothing. Three guys were in the middle of a card game, whilst several of the other girls sat together and ceased talking when the juggler entered holding hands with the new woman.

“Ah! Charming lady,” Legba took his feet down off the table. He had removed the white make-up and contact lenses, making him look a lot less frightening, plus his dreadlocks were pushed back behind a hot-pink bandana. Even Misty bit back a laugh, knowing the headpiece belonged to Madison. Legba took Cordelia’s hand that wasn’t entwined with the wild blonde’s and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

“Pleasure is mine sir,” the older blonde spoke quietly, almost nervous around all these strangers. Legba chuckled, and Cordelia had to admit that even his laugh sounded friendly.

“Please, little lady, I am Papa to all,” the man smiled at her so warm and encouraging, yet Misty was already pulling her towards everyone else, eager to introduce them.

She pointed to the guys with the cards who all looked up to smile at her, one blonde with a goofy grin, a short-cut brown-haired man who nodded at her casually, and an older black guy with another wide smile. “So here ya got Kyle, Luke an’ Bastian,” Misty announced and Cordelia shook their hands in turn. She had seen them all perform. Kyle had swallowed swords, which to her, was almost as impressive as being able to catch falling blades with your feet. Luke was half of the trapeze act and Bastian had managed to lift a motorcycle with one hand, and that was just his opening. Strongman indeed.

Cordelia was just about to start a polite conversation but Misty wanted to show her to everybody.

“Then ya got Zoe,” She pulled her over to the brunette illusionist who made a table float by just holding the napkin on top of it. Zoe jumped up from her chair, still half way through removing her make-up and almost stumbled to shake Cordelia’s hand, “Kaylee,” The contortionist, Cordelia was impressed by her act, “An’ that’s Queenie an’ Nan,” the two mind-readers. “Over there, sulkin’ in the corner is Mads,”

Madison was the other half to the trapeze act, and she sat in a black silk robe in front of her mirror with her head on her hand and quite obviously sulking. Just then, a black woman entered and Misty cheered, finally letting go of Cordelia’s hand to hug the other woman, “This… this is Marie… Marie is like my mama.” The wild blonde pulled back, as if suddenly remembering Cordelia, and wrapping one arm around the womans slim waist, she pulled her close.

Marie studied the other blonde with a loving smile, and she could almost see right there and then why this woman was like a mother to Misty… hell, even her own mother never smiled at her like that. “Ain’t seen a fragile, pretty think like you since we took Maddie in two years back” she mused, her red lips pulling into a proud grin, sparing the grumpy blonde a quick glance. “What’s your name baby?”

“Cordelia, Ma’am,” She answered, biting her bottom lip as she smiled herself. This was a family. A true, beautiful family like one she had never known. And she was still feeling butterflies in her stomach from where Misty’s hand was around her waist, almost holding her close.

“Now now Sweety, call me mama, and Misty honey, I can see why you like her,” Marie smirked, running her fingers affectionately through the girl’s golden curls before gliding over to sit behind Bastian.

Before Cordelia could speak however, Misty dragged her away yet again, into a separate dressing parlour where the outfits hung on coat hangers in various colours and lighting was dimmer. It wasn’t a very large space and the older woman found herself nose-to-nose with her favourite performer. She felt her heart leap into her chest and the butterflies grow restless inside of her as her own hands fell upon Misty’s angular hips.

Cordelia Goode glanced up into beautiful sky-blue eyes, chewing gently again on her lower lip, “Marie… she said you like me?” the woman swallowed, watching the younger girl blush ever-so-gently, it was endearing really to see… she had thought that the wild blonde couldn’t get embarrassed… she was a performer for goodness sake!

“Well, I… I don’t just bring anyone ta see my family,” Misty whispered, her sweet, ethereal fingertips caressing the back of Cordelia’s hands that were still firmly planted on her hips. The air was thick between them, and the older woman had to gasp softly, just to retain some air in her lungs.

“You’re really pretty,” The shorter blonde stated, unable to filter what came out of her mouth when her heart was pounding so loudly and her ears were ringing, and she was so happy in this short moment. And _God_ , Misty was blushing again. It was adorable.

“So… Miss Cordelia, back to my firs’ question,” the wild blonde hinted, her tongue dampened her lips slightly, and the older woman just couldn’t look anywhere else.

“What am I doing here?” Cordelia recalled in slight confusion, gazing up at the girl as she struggled to remember how to breath. Misty rest her palms either side of the woman’s face, caressing her cheeks softly with her thumbs before guiding Cordelia’s soft, plump lips onto her own.

Cordelia could hardly contain herself, Misty’s cherry rendered lips were delicate and unyielding pressed against her own, smooth as marble but warm and inviting, the touch alone could have made her loose herself in this girl. Goosebumps showered Misty’s skin like rain as agile digits combed through her curly tresses, ever so slightly pushing her head forward to sink her lips more firmly against Cordelia’s.

They only parted when breathing became a requirement, and even then, their foreheads remained touched together, the smiles never vanishing from their lips.

Finally, Misty replied to the earlier statement. “No, silly… Ya wantin’ ta run away with the circus?” There was a detectible twinge of pleading in her lovely accented tone as Cordelia took both of the girl’s hands, entwining their fingers as she smiled up to the performer with a grin brighter than any before.

“More than anything,”

Cordelia pushed forward, capturing Misty’s lips beneath her own in a passionate kiss, as her eyes fluttered close at the adoration and pure beauty. She loved being loved.

She loved Misty Day.


End file.
